


【GALI】通往雪国的列车

by queye



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queye/pseuds/queye
Summary: 这是一场旅行，是我关于雪国与幸福的一场幻想。
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 1





	1. 通往雪国的列车

//原作：PROMARE

//CP：Galo x Lio

//OOC。原作向，有什么要说的我放在本章节最后了

//Summary:

这是一场旅行，是我关于雪国与幸福的一场幻想。

\------------------------------------------------------

第一章：通往雪国的列车

\------------------------------------------------------

普罗米亚的火焰一接触到冰湖，冰面就融化了一个打洞。粉紫色的焰火像是从里欧身体里生长出来一样，不需要氧气作为燃料，在水下也耀眼得很。

里欧有一些迟疑，他的记忆里冰湖下应该是没有水的......冰面把绝大部分微光遮住，深不见底的湖水连气泡都是黑色。

那这是哪儿？

他和加洛应该是一起从飞机上掉了下来才对，加洛还因为被火焰烧到叫着“好烫”。里欧想要叫加洛的名字，但不知道是水还是什么原因，嗓子眼堵住了，他只能顺手向后一抓，祈祷那个消防员没有被火焰烧坏掉。

身后一个人也没有。

“加洛？”

回应他的只有咕噜咕噜的水声。

*** 

“请出示一下车票。”敲击栏杆的声音把里欧从水声中惊醒，睁眼能看到一个穿着制服的列车员站在逼仄的空间里，火车的卧铺狭小，里欧甚至看不到对方的面容。

隔壁的嘈杂说笑在火车车厢壁上来回撞击，混成一种嗡嗡的混合底噪，耳边还有加洛的小呼噜声——这家伙靠着里欧睡得不省人事。像去掉了隔音的玻璃，里欧一下子意识到了现在的位置。

没有湖水，也没有冰面，他们在北上的列车上。里欧感冒还没好，带着口罩把脸埋在围巾里睡觉。他翁翁然答应着，昏头涨脑地翻了翻口袋，生锈地想起来车票是加洛在保管，便摇醒了身边还在睡梦中畅游的同伴。

出发前加洛差点因为里欧生病而放弃这次旅行，被里欧一边威胁“不去的话也不会吃药”一边拽到了火车站。

可能生病还是有些影响的，里欧把噩梦的原因归结到感冒上，原地不易察觉地伸展了身体，列车员把轻薄的纸质车票收进相册一样厚厚的夹子里，给他们换成硬卡片存留，这是长途火车的习惯。

这一趟车并没有多少人，不过吵闹程度并不因为空了一半的车厢而有所减少，相识的陌生的乘客都聚在一起唠嗑，要把一辈子的闲话都说尽才能打发这漫长的无聊时间，还有的人晃荡着走来走去，只有里欧他们这个隔间安静得呼吸可闻。

隔间里还有一位黑色短发的年青乘客，身边放着大大小小的背包，戴着耳机看向窗外。里欧醒来起他就是这个姿势，像一尊雕塑。里欧坐在他的对面，也学着托脸看窗外，可惜除了脖子酸没觉得有什么特别之处。上车的时候他们做过简单的客套，里欧记得这个青年人自我介绍的姓名——阿诺-伊瑞斯，但是不知道他在看什么，也听不见他耳机里在听什么。

窗外只能看见列车穿过一重又一重的隧道，山峦的色彩逐渐消褪。如果一直注视着窗外的话，也许能看到雪线不断向下延伸的过程，不过里欧才醒来没多久，而天色已经要暗下去了。

列车早就驶离了城市密布的繁华，在雪原上疾驰。偶尔路过的村镇把星星点点的灯光映在车窗上，可是那光也远得很，倏然就消失不见，玻璃上又清清楚楚地露出旅人的倒影，还有窗外雪的白，在愈发深重的暮色里反光，里欧能看见自己的眼睛和雪山重叠在一起，虚幻得分不清。

提醒熄灯即将到来的广播反复循环，聚集或是游荡的乘客都回到了自己的床位，加洛把行李包裹里的厚衣服全部抖出来，连同被褥一起将里欧裹成一个胖乎乎的蚕茧。做完这一切之后他才爬到上铺，仍然不放心地从栏杆处探出头来问：“里欧，你睡得着吗？”

“没问题的。”

里欧嘴上这么说着，却拥着被子披着衣裳坐了起来。失眠并非因为环境的不适应，只是白日里睡眠时间太长了，他从上车起就在睡觉。

列车车顶的灯光已经全部熄灭，铁道线周围寂静无人，“哐当”的声响有规律地重复，单调得乏味。

离开救火队不过一天，时间好像都变得很缓慢，每一分钟被切成很多份重复，那些被忙碌工作压住的情绪拱出土壤，在寒夜里肆意发芽。

人的脑袋其实是一个容积有限的空瓶子，装满了一种声音就不能再想起别的了。伴随着枯燥的“哐当”声，里欧任由胡思乱想填满脑袋，想着：即使睡着了梦里都会是火车在铁轨上行驶的声音吧？那也比梦里在冰湖里抓空时候的水声或者普罗米亚引擎舱里的声音好多了。

列车上效率低下的暖气并不能把不断下坠的温度提到暖和的程度，但也绝说不上寒冷。里欧呼出的热气被罩在面上的布反弹回来，使得口罩与脸之间堆满了湿热的空气。

他取下口罩深呼吸一口，压住了自己的咳嗽，听见上方传来平缓的呼吸声，这种声音曾经伴随他度过无数个夜晚，强硬又温和地挤走里欧脑袋里装满的痛苦声音，把燃烧者的首领从不眠的夜晚拯救出来，真真切切地变成了普通人，有着普通人的失眠。

里欧听得出来，加洛已经睡着了。这真是太奇怪，明明一上火车睡得不省人事的也是他，怎么能这么快又入睡?

某种程度上加洛像拥有睡眠银行，能够零存整取和不断存储，睡眠对他来说是硬币一样的东西。

这种加洛-提莫斯的特技，里欧可做不到。

又开始下雪了，倾斜的雪融化成水痕留在窗户上，和玻璃相撞的雪发出细碎的敲击声音，普罗米利斯没有这么大的雪。里欧小时候在底特律见过的大雪，在他成为燃烧者之后，也没有什么机会重逢了。

车厢内湿润的空气遇到寒冷的玻璃凝结，又被手抹去，是住在对面床铺的年青乘客阿诺。密集的雪絮把月光遮住，荧荧的应急灯成了夜晚的唯一光源，依稀能看清阿诺枕边的背包，像是相机包，假如里欧没猜错的话。

里欧把被子掖到下巴底，只露出一个小小的头，轻声问：“你是摄影师吗？”

他带着鼻音的声线仍然说得上清朗，不像是火焰，倒像是潺潺的冰水，在夜里缓慢流淌。

阿诺没想到里欧会主动搭话，怔了怔，“是啊，我是拍照的职业，不过算不上’师‘啦。”说完他朝加洛的方向看了一眼，里欧摇摇头宽慰：“放心吧，加洛不会被正常音量的谈话吵醒的。”

“那可真让人嫉妒啊。”

里欧对此再赞同不过，好睡眠不是人人都能够拥有的。阿诺温和地笑笑，问：“你们是要去弗罗斯特吗？”

“是去霍里。”

“那太巧了，我们目的地一样哦。”

霍里是铁道线所能到达的最北站点，但因为去的人太少，绝大部分北上的列车在到达弗罗斯特的时候就会停下，只有极少数的火车能够到达霍里。感觉霍里是弗罗斯特之后的隐藏站点，就像游戏里的彩蛋那样？里欧漫无边际地想。现在能够遇到一起前往隐藏站点的同行者，的确很巧，不过这本来就是通往雪国的列车，巧合就成了必然。

“你们是去探亲的吗？”

“不，去旅游。”里欧回答着。

这个想法大概是去年冬天冒出来的。普罗米利斯的雪小得让人遗憾，加洛大声说要带他看到最大的雪。烈焰救火队的大家看着举着“缠”发誓的加洛，不约而同地露出了“你是笨蛋吗”的表情，只有里欧拧着冰水瓶子的盖子说那好啊。

虽然加洛和里欧看起来没有一个地方相同：身高不一样、性格不一样、头发颜色也大相径庭，但是总是做出一些相似的举动。他们第一次见面的打架声势浩大，额头相抵着针锋相对，和解后看起来也没有多么融洽，消防队里面半数的鸡飞狗跳他们都是罪魁祸首，大家都习惯了，与此同时还习惯了他们像每天碰撞的上下牙齿，形影不离得理所当然，一起去看雪也不会让人觉得惊讶。

阿诺心细地问：“但是你感冒了，没事吗？”

“不碍事，睡几觉就好了。如果错过这趟列车，下一趟去霍里的列车在一个月之后，我们调休的假期只有四周。”

疾驰的列车停了下来，应该是路过了某个站台，车门打开把呼啸的雪与风声灌进来，站台上微弱的灯光映进车厢，里欧紫罗兰一样的眼睛在暗夜里闪闪发光。“既然做出了决定，就一定要去。”

白日里里欧和加洛眼下的青黑色都相当明显，阿诺了然地安慰：“辛苦了，为了调休做了很多努力吧。”

“嗯，连着工作了很长一段时间。”里欧点点脑袋，“那你是去霍里探亲吗？”

“算是吧，应该说回家更贴切一些，我很久没回家了。”

列车离开了风雪地段，窗外又重新清朗起来，可惜天幕仍然墨色一片，“天气好的话，能够看到星星哦，又大又亮，还有闪闪发光的银河。”阿诺再次擦了擦窗户，里欧不是很有兴趣，他对于星空的兴趣在疲劳的奔波与守夜中耗尽了，不过阿诺显然很喜欢这一切，对着漆黑的夜空也能说得充满期待。是期待星空吗？恐怕并不止于此吧。

“霍里是铁道线的最北站点，但其实从霍里继续向北走才是真正的雪国，我妈妈要结婚了，在封山的大雪落下来之前，我要赶回去参加她的婚礼。”

“你母亲的婚礼？”

“不可思议吧？在我很小的时候，我父亲为了从燃烧者的火灾里救出姐姐而去世了。从那以后妈妈一个人抚养我和姐姐。”

“抱歉。”里欧轻声说着，阿诺摆摆手，”那都是过去的事情啦。”

“我妈妈年纪不小了，但是在感情上还是像一个小孩子呢。据说叔叔追求了她很长一段时间，最近终于要结婚了。我还不认识那位先生，不过有老姐在的话应该有好好把关吧。“

“我没见过婚礼，冬天的婚礼就更少见了。”里欧弯起眼睛笑得浅而真切，说：“肯定会是很好的人，会有幸福的生活的。“

”谁都想要过得幸福嘛，借你吉言。“阿诺合掌做了一个祈愿的动作，然后睁开眼邀请道：”你们来参加婚礼吗？我们会欢迎的！“

”啊，可以吗？“

”说是婚礼，其实也就是大家聚在一起吃饭而已，没什么复杂仪式。不过雪国会因为大雪封山半个来月，会打乱你们本来的旅行计划吧......“

”没关系，我们本来也没有做计划。“

这是一句实话，里欧和加洛都不是活得井井有条的人，做起事来随心所欲也是常有的事请，但是参加婚礼这件事，和随口说“今天晚上吃海边的刺身”从而驾车一个钟头去海边这种无厘头的事情不一样，里欧想着，因为这不仅仅是他和加洛两个人的事情了吧，他们会见到一个陌生的家庭，也不知道会发生什么事情。

不过能够见证别人的幸福是一件很难得的事情，“常理”和“规矩”可能也并没有那么要紧，里欧郑重地说：”谢谢邀请，我们一定会去的。“

***

加洛-提莫斯对于这场夜晚的交谈一无所知，直到第二天下车的时候，看见里欧背着背包要跟阿诺走才”喂喂喂“地困惑起来。

”我忘了跟你说了。“里欧拨弄着口罩说：“阿诺家人的婚礼邀请了我们，雪国会因为大雪封山半个月，时间也刚刚好，一起去参加吧！”

这个草率的决定意味着他们接下来的假期都要困在小小的村落里，但加洛的脑回路显然和里欧有着高度相似性，蓝色头发的高大男人看起来兴高采烈：”这样吗？那真是太荣幸了！谢谢！“

阿诺因为自己轻率的邀请得到了这样热情的回应而不好意思起来，“不用谢，一会儿我姐姐会开车来接我们，我已经向家人说明过了......”

火车站的地砖石台上没有积雪，那是扫雪工人们辛勤劳动的成果。但薄薄的冰仍然残留在地面上，时常有不留心脚下而摔倒的行人，在这种情况下大步行走是一种引人注目的行为。

他们谈话间这位气势十足的年轻女性几乎用靴子踏碎冰雪，利刃一般劈开懵懂的人潮。黑色的头发被高高束起，饱满额头上的伤痕没有用刘海遮盖，大呲呲地暴露在空气里，她脸上是显而易见的不耐烦和不认同，”阿诺，不是说了不要随便什么人都往家里带吗？“

审视的目光淬了寒雪，里欧和加洛一起站在原地打了个激灵。阿诺赶紧上前去抱了抱自家姐姐，”不是随便啦！加洛和里欧都是很好的人！“

”才火车同行两天你就知道对方是好人？有这本事你怎么不改行做警察？“姐姐不客气地反驳，扬起下巴盯着两位外来客好一会，才抱着手臂说：”滚上车吧，我警告你们不要做什么小动作。“

”不好意思啊，我姐姐阿依说话有些不好听，但......“阿诺解释的话没说完就被打了后脑勺。”说什么呢臭小子！“

阿依利落地打开车门跃上高底盘的越野车，里欧和加洛钻进后排，小学生一样坐得安安分分。这辆改造过的车人为增大了后备箱的空间，因此后排的位置也就显得狭窄。阿诺想到这一点的时候已经是出发好一会了，他不好意思地从副驾驶回头望，”委屈你们了，还有很长一段路，可以先睡.....“

后排乖乖系好安全带的里欧和加洛已经头抵着头，在颠簸地行驶中睡过去了。

阿依从后视镜里抬头看了一眼，哼声：”懒猪。“

”别这么说啦姐姐......“

封山的大雪开始落了，要是他们再晚来几天就会被挡在雪国外，快到达目的地的时候阿依咬着烟说。点烟之前她象征性地问了问后排的两位客人：”不介意抽烟吧？介意也憋着。“态度恶劣得理直气壮。

里欧和加洛打了哈欠，头挤着头一起趴到窗边，向外看这个被雪山环抱的村落。旧式的屋顶上落了厚厚的雪，但是青色的檐角还是像燕子一样支出来。树木都披着雪被，雪的白连成一片，看不见土壤的颜色。这里好像被魔法冰封静止，从穹顶打着旋儿落到地面的的新雪尚未冻硬，绵软蓬松，踩上去不会有任何声响。

越野车被停在仓库，刚下车的里欧被一团温热扑倒的时候还是处于懵懵的状态。

”布里！吓到人了。“阿诺把袭击的生物从里欧腰上扒拉下来，那是一只长毛的大型犬，白色的毛如同云浪，和雪色相近得不易察觉。不过尾巴是黑色的，此刻正躺在阿诺怀里摇个不停。”这么久不见，对我太冷淡了吧。“阿诺笑着说，用力揉了揉它的头顶，毛毛被揉得乱七八糟。

里欧受到这种礼遇还有些不知所措，“没有吓到我，可以抱抱它吗？”

布里在阿诺松手的瞬间就蹬了出去，像发射的炮弹一样撞到里欧胸口，里欧卸下了所有防备，被大狗扑得向后倒，短暂地“哈”了一声砸到蓬松的雪面，他金色的细软发梢散在新雪里，世界旋转了过来，里欧放松地摊平了四肢，雪花下落得轨迹都变得清晰。

胸口的布里很快又兴奋地吠着跑开，倒转的视角下里欧看见了另一个金色头发的小孩，被布里围着打转，正不安地打量着自己。

加洛伸手把里欧拉起来，拂掉他金发上的碎雪，转头问阿诺：“这我不知道，你还有个弟弟？”

阿诺迟疑地发出了“啊”的音节，呆滞地说：“事实上，我也不知道......"

***TBC***

\------------------------------

//文中人物地点的名字会在全文结束后统一解释

//中短篇字数2w3，其实也没什么好预警的，就是语言风格崩坏，原创人物不少，基调摇摆不定，大量瞎几把对白。我实在是不想继续改动了就发了上来。

//如果不喜欢请不要看啦，我对此表示并不遗憾，如果喜欢的话请务必告诉我，谢谢~

//下一章：雪国的第一天


	2. 雪国的第一天

\------------------------------------------------------

第二章：雪国的第一天

\------------------------------------------------------

“你不知道很正常，那是叔叔带过来的小孩伊米吉。”

阿依在金发小朋友的瞪视中无奈地掐掉了烟头，给弟弟阿诺解释：“你不要看他现在害羞，熟起来之后真是烦死人了。”

从矮小的栅栏门往里走，大门上垂挂着珠帘，珠子们正因为归人相互碰撞。暖气把屋子烘得让人忍不住眯起眼睛，并不宽大的房间堆满了各式各样的东西，沙发垫子和靠枕颜色活泼，木茶几上水壶和杯子是一套的，透明的水壶里能看到漂浮的柠檬片和不知名的花草。

伊瑞斯夫人大概是听见了阿依的说话，擦着手从厨房里出来，亲亲伊米吉的脸反驳说：“小吉很乖的！”

这位母亲有着和她的孩子相似的眉眼，皱纹都显得和蔼。她拥抱了回家的孩子们，把还背着大大行李包的里欧和加洛牵到矮榻上坐下，揉着两个年轻人的头发笑眯眯地说：“是里欧和加洛吧？真是两个好孩子！快把背包放下来吃饭吧。"

“伊瑞斯夫人......”里欧的话才开了个头就被打断了。

“这么叫太客气啦！要不然你们和阿诺一样叫我妈妈吧。”

“绝对！不行！“阿依正把车辆里的箱子搬到旁边的仓库，听见这话从屋子另一头大吼着反对。

“那叫我姐姐？“

“妈，你也是这么大的人了......“

家里还有一位成年男性，就是未来的新郎。阿诺和布朗先生简单地认识了一下，帮着对方把饭菜和碗筷端上桌，”布朗叔叔真的谢谢你包容妈妈了。“布朗先生看起来倒是很喜欢女主人有时候莫名其妙的举动，说那很可爱。

里欧偏头去看身边的加洛，那家伙在家庭方面的话题总是意外的敏感，果不其然现在已经眼角红红地把头埋到里欧的肩膀后面去了。里欧头上还搭着伊瑞斯夫人的手，腿上扒了一只哈气的布里，凌乱地说：”还是就称呼夫人吧。”

这家人看起来好复杂的样子。

餐桌上铺着碎花样式的桌布，丰盛的晚餐被放在竹制的垫子上。距离里欧和加洛上一次正常吃饭是两天，距离上一次在家里吃饭，就不知道是多久了。饭菜美味的餐馆比比皆是，但就算是烈焰救火队最爱去的披萨店，也是不能提供在“家里”吃饭的感觉的。常年外卖为生的两个年轻人直观地感受到了会做饭的好处，加洛和里欧都两眼冒星星地表示好吃，里欧还被烫到了舌头。

伊瑞斯夫人赶紧往伸着舌头哈气的里欧手里递了杯凉水。

看着做出来的饭菜被吃光，她托着下巴感慨：“家里还有要有吃得多的男孩子，做饭才有成就感啊。平时大家都吃得太少了。”说着转头瞪了阿诺一眼：“你也是，应该常常回家的。”

虽然阿诺离家时间长，但房间里还是保留了他的生活痕迹，最明显的就是朝东的照片墙。晚餐结束后，里欧和加洛站在照片墙前一张张翻看过去。“这些都是你拍的吗？”

得到肯定的回答后，里欧夸赞道：“好厉害！”

加洛问：“这些都是在雪国拍摄的吗？”

“是的，这是杉林那边的萨非尔湖，这是隔壁花园里的滑梯，这是裁缝店的小姑娘南希.......”

“都是风景或者生活照呢，你是给生活类杂志工作的吗？”

“不是哦，我是新闻工作者。”

加洛连同里欧一起惊讶起来，抬头发出疑问的声音。

“不是很像对吧，看起来太没干劲了，社长也经常这么说我。”阿诺搔了搔额头，说：“不过这里都没有放工作照片啦，社会新闻的照片也不太适合放在家里。基本都是生活照片和家人，我这一趟回来应该会加上布朗叔叔和小吉的照片了。”

阿依不知道什么时候走到了他们身后，听到这里突然出声说：“小吉......是叔叔收养的孩子。”

这一点并不难看出来，布朗先生是棕色头发，五官和小吉也天差地别，单论头发颜色的话或许里欧更像小吉的亲人一些。阿诺这么说着，里欧一本正经地开玩笑回应：“我可没有这么大的儿子。”

“是说你像小吉哥哥啦！”

小吉是在雪里捡回来的，体质非常畏寒。“总之，要把小吉当做真正的家人。”阿依说着，威胁一样看了看两个外来客人，里欧稍微拍了拍加洛的肩膀，点点头表示会照做的，”不过小吉好像很怕我们。“

伊瑞斯夫人正在说服小吉把通草果送去给阿诺他们，收获了小吉牵着布里夺路而逃的背影，叹了口气，只能自己把果子端来，咬着通草果笑眯眯地说：“今天晚上房间不够，男孩子们需要有一个人跟小吉一起睡。”

阿诺抵着额头有气无力，“小吉会吓到离家出走吧......”在场的男孩子们在小吉眼里都是洪水猛兽，随时会吃人的那种。

“那里欧和加洛睡在阿依那里好了！”伊瑞斯夫人用拳头敲击了一下掌心，对自己这个安排相当满意，换来的是三位当事人的集体反对。

阿依：“门都没有！”

加洛、里欧：“还是不了......”

阿诺低声解释：“姐姐不住在家里啦，她在旁边开旅店，有超级多的房间！”“有再多房间也不行！”阿依揪着弟弟的耳朵，说：“还不是你小子招来的麻烦！”

伊瑞斯夫人不愧是阿诺的家人，手臂一挥抱住了炸毛的女儿请求：“阿依——”

“烦死了！”阿依对这招一点办法也没有，原地跺了跺地板，咬牙切齿道：“你们可别想白吃白喝白住！今年长工回家了，你们等着做苦力吧！”

路边的积雪已经有半人高了，伊瑞斯夫人给他们在长靴外套了一层橡胶靴筒。离开了温暖的室内里欧重新把围巾外套穿上，加洛揽着里欧的肩膀撑伞，落雪没一会就让伞面沉重起来，他就把伞向自己这边倾斜，簌簌地抖掉积雪。

阿依哈着气开门把他们领进去，“你们可别想睡客人的房间，给我睡杂物间去。”

灯光被“啪”地打开，小小的房间只有一间床。里欧和加洛把行李包放下，等阿依走远了才小声感慨。

“这比消防队的折叠床好多了。”

“也比火车的卧铺好多了。”

从吃住要求上来看，这两个人跟野草一样好养。关得严严实实的窗户把寒风挡在房间外，空调刚刚启动，暖气稀薄得可以忽略不计，可还是温暖了许多，仅仅是因为有四面墙壁的遮蔽，就能够算一个居住的地方了。

里欧把窗帘合拢，顺手取下围巾。他不喜欢穿高领的衣物，总觉得有种扼住喉咙的感觉，便买了一大堆毛茸茸的围巾，在家里整理衣柜的时候整个人都被埋在了围巾里，加洛形容他能用围巾搭一个窝，然后又笑着大力拥抱了窝在围巾里的里欧。

取下的围巾尚且温热，里欧把它挂到衣帽架子上，低头摸摸自己的喉咙。低领把后颈和脊柱前几节一并暴露在空气中，像一柄铺开的白玉扇。里欧边回头边说：“我感冒好像……”

“嗯？”加洛已经整个人陷入床的温柔陷阱，面朝下埋进枕头里，翁声问：“你说什么？我没听清。”

里欧单腿跪到床边把加洛揪起来：“先去洗漱再睡！”

等到真正躺上床的时候，夜晚已经陷入了沉静。里欧飞快地掀开被子摊平四肢睡到加洛身边，加洛睁开装睡的眼睛，“我说你关灯啊。”

“床头没有开关吗？”里欧说着伸出一只手臂乱挥，用指尖拍了拍床头的墙壁，加洛赶紧把他的手臂捞回来放回被窝：“开关在门口，感冒了就要有病人的自觉！”

蓝头发的年轻人飞快地踢拽着拖鞋扑到门边去关灯，里欧安安静静地躺在床上，双手交叠平放在肚子上，说：“我感冒好像好了。”

“是吗？”加洛敏捷地钻回被窝，带来了一大片凉气，手脚并用地把脱离病号身份的里欧抱紧：“那太好了！”

“好冰！”

“这怪谁啊你最后上床不关灯欸，我也好冷。”

“有好一点吗？”里欧回抱了加洛，轻微地调整了一个舒服的姿势，小声说：“晚安吧，明天还不知道要做什么呢，恐怕不会太轻松。”

加洛哼声闭上眼睛，“晚安。”

***TBC***

\------------------------------

//没啥好说的，大概文中要出现的人物已经全部出现了，阿依、阿诺、小吉、伊瑞斯夫人。至于布朗先生算一个背景板.....我略过了他没怎么写

//下一章：好好吃饭好好劳动


	3. 好好吃饭好好劳动

\------------------------------------------------------

第三章：好好吃饭好好劳动

\------------------------------------------------------

里欧猜想得没错。

第二天清晨，旅店的老板阿依就给他们塞了铲子和手套。

手套是很老式的布手套，里欧把五根手指头伸进去，觉得宽松得别扭，握着雪铲的木柄仍然有些使不上力气，索性脱掉。

阿依叉着腰指挥着：“每天早上都要扫雪，不然夜间的雪堆积起来会堵得没法走路，如果你们不想在雪里游泳的话，就好好劳动。”

旁听的阿诺插嘴道：“在雪里游泳其实很有趣哦。”

“那要不然改天试试看。”

重点完全被带跑，阿依赶快威胁他们打消这种无聊的奇怪想法。

夜晚得低温把新雪冻得硬邦邦，加洛用铲子戳了戳雪块，斗志昂扬地握着木柄说要大干一场——这点体力活难不倒两位消防员。

里欧有些局促地叫了阿依一声。

“怎么，有意见啊？”

“不是，我想我可能需要借一根发绳，”里欧比划了一下自己已经垂到肩头的金色发梢，“头发有一点长了。”

阿依解开束起的马尾，把蓝黑色的发绳从扔过去，袖珍的物什在空中划出一道高高的抛物线，里欧跳起来用食指和中指夹住发圈，手腕一翻把它握进掌心里，笑着道谢。

除了扫雪的工作以外，他们还需要负责把整间旅店从里到外清扫一遍。每年大雪封山的时候是不会有客人的，因此要抓紧这半个月的时间。伊瑞斯夫人抱着衣物推开旅店的木栅栏的时候，里欧正打扫一楼的外侧走廊。”夫人？“他取下带着防尘口罩，弯下腰配合伊瑞斯夫人抬手的动作。

”这是给你们做的围裙~”她把围裙套到里欧颈上，抹茶色的布面上写了里欧的名字，而加洛的则是灰底蓝字。

加洛正在屋顶上修葺房顶，听见动静跳下来，里欧就看见加洛雄赳赳气昂昂地踩着自己刚拖好的地板走了过来，留下一串带泥的脚印，气得差点跳起来。

“啊，我说你们真有干劲啊。”

阿诺在家里能坐着就不站着能躺着就不坐着，被自家老妈嫌弃了无数次，烦不胜烦地躲到了阿依这边避难。

加洛倒是没什么感觉。家里的家务事都是有明确分工的，伊瑞斯夫人做饭，阿诺买菜，阿依洗碗，布朗先生负责洗衣服，而他们两个外来人自然要做点什么才好。

阿诺靠在旅店门口的懒人沙发上，“我的话离开工作回到家里就不太想动弹呢。”

“做新闻工作的话肯定也很忙碌吧。”

“话是这么说，你们消防员不是更忙碌吗？”

“你知道我们的工作啊，”大概是里欧什么时候说过，加洛挠挠头，说：“不过大扫除都是小事情啦，工作是大象的话那现在就是小猫一样的劳动程度。”

里欧的声音从内室传出来：“加洛！阿诺！你们有谁会用CD机吗？”

经过一周的大扫除屋里屋外都清理得差不多了，他们开始着手处理旅店各种遗留下来的物品。旅客总有各种各样利遗落的小物件，没写完的手账本、不知道有没有受潮的烟花棒、没带走的玩偶……里欧之前还找到了一盒火柴，正打算自己收起来就被加洛以“危险物品！”的名义收缴了。

这些遗落的杂物，阿依大部分交给他们处理，只带走了报刊和书籍，现在里欧找到了一碟CD唱片，正坐在音响前捣鼓，打算放歌出来试试看。

阿诺笑着摇摇头，跑到了二楼去。阿依正在整理收集起来的旧报刊和书籍，纸页哗啦啦地叠在一起，被竖起来在桌面上对齐。

凑近一看，都是小时候看过的书籍报刊，阿诺翻翻书页有些怀念，“好久没回家，在外面很少看到这种杂志呢。”

“你突然跑出去的时候有没有想过什么时候回来啊，”阿依没好气地白了弟弟一眼，“一点也不按常理出牌。”

“常理也不是很重要吧。”

阿诺伸直手臂撑在桌面上，说：“‘不要活在小框框里’嘛。”“这是你突然把陌生人带回家的理由吗？！”

窗外能看到大厅里的阳光里研究CD和音响的里欧和加洛。没有封闭的大厅里烧着炭火，今天天气倒是很好，光线像金色的海洋。阿依偏头看了他们一会，说着。

“这两个笨蛋做扫除和冒险一样。”

“对比之下妈妈已经觉得我是个废人了。”

“你自找麻烦。”

阿依哼声说，翻看着旁边的旧报刊和书籍，“我说，阿诺，你是知道里欧是燃烧者，才会故意邀请他们回家的吧。”

“啊？”

阿诺挠了挠额头，装傻却没能成功，阿依把报刊上的一则新闻铺开，摄影师一行小字写着阿诺伊瑞斯，配图正是一脸冷酷的燃烧者首领里欧。

“你的每一篇报道我都有看。”

“那还，还真是谢谢老姐这么关心我的工作了啊……”

“别想打岔，你给我把话说清楚。”

“其实你猜得也没有错啦，你不觉得里欧和报道上的很不一样了吗？”

里欧他们大概是找到了音响的使用方法，正在选择困难地挑选CD，加洛兴冲冲地要教里欧用顺口溜点到谁就是谁来做决定。阿依沉默了一会，“我不会原谅的，你不要幻想了。”

“妈妈都要结婚了……”

“她是她，我是我。比起这个，你真的不怕我打他们一顿吗？”

“我觉得吧姐姐你打不过他们……”

说出了实话的阿诺心里也清楚自家姐姐还是打得过自己，为了避免被恼羞成怒的家人灭口，他撑着栏杆飞快地道别：“我去接小吉回家啦！”

而楼下的里欧终于点了一张唱片放进去，音乐声音流水一样倾泻出来，大雪过后的阳光把阿诺黑色的短发都照得半透明，他就站在楼梯上朝这边挥手。

说好要一边听歌一边打扫的两个人都毫无自觉地停下来手里的工作，里欧仍然盘着腿，加洛直接向后倒在了地板上：“这首歌是讲什么？”

“大概是，幸福什么的吧。”

里欧说着，打算再放一遍，看见加洛仰面躺在金色里，眉头舒展着想要说话，贴心地把音量调小了一些。

“我一直对我想要成为什么样的人再清楚不过，可是对我我想要什么样的生活，并不了解啊。”

“你不是说过，想要幸福的生活吗？”

“这个词语太宽泛啦，而且我也并不知道到底什么样的才能算幸福啊。不过最近我感觉我有点摸到它的边缘。”

里欧把手肘抵在膝盖上，曲着腿偏过头看向加洛，温柔地垂下他浅色的眼睫：“那还算不错嘛。”

阿诺把在邻居家玩耍的小吉接了回来，已经是晚饭的时间。布里飞快地冲过来扑到里欧怀里，里欧结结实实地抱住了狗狗，蹭了蹭它柔软的毛，然后把布里放在还躺着的加洛胸口。

加洛无辜地和把鼻尖凑到脸前的狗狗对视，就听见里欧发号施令：“布里，坐！”

布里兴奋地直立上身，陡然增大的重量把加洛压得闷哼一声。里欧已经笑着跑开了，加洛把布里抱起来就要去追：“里欧！”

阿诺他们跟在加洛后面往家的方向走。小吉仍然拒绝了阿诺伸出来的手，感觉失败的哥哥阿诺只能默默自己的鼻尖，随口问从楼上下来的阿依：“他们真的不是兄弟什么的吗。”

“看头发颜色就不是吧。”

“关系真奇怪啊，比起这个，他们晚上睡一起？真的不会打起来吗？”

阿依这才想起来他们确实是一起睡在杂物间，而且连被褥都只有一床。一旦夜晚有谁睡觉不老实必然着凉。

那和她有什么关系呢？

假如感冒了不能劳动不说，还要浪费妈妈做的汤药，总之还是有点关系吧。

阿依提着灯站在杂物间门前，里面平缓的呼吸声显然是睡着的证明。她不高兴地想着：冬天应该不会撞见什么裸睡之类的行为吧。

白日连绵的雪已经停了，如果到空地里朝天上看的话，就能清清楚楚地看到银河和又大又亮的星星。没有大雪扑索索的声音，入夜的旅店是一池静谧，阿依推开门的嘎吱声都分外明显。

杂物间里的床上拱起一座小山，门口映进去的昏暗的灯光依稀能够看见加洛胸口的金色头发。

白担心一场，还白跑一趟。

阿依愤愤然地收回灯关上门，觉得自己鬼迷心窍才会跑来看他们。

***TBC***

\------------------------------

//没啥好说的，甚至懒得调整格式。

//Galo的个人角色曲inforno里“All my life/ been hoping for/ a happy life for me”，翻译过来是“我这一生都在期盼幸福”。

//下一章：萨菲尔湖


	4. 萨菲尔湖

\------------------------------------------------------

第四章：萨菲尔湖

\------------------------------------------------------

加洛-提莫斯的特技可能并不止睡眠好这一个。

他们来雪国的大部分时间都在小小的旅店里劳动，加洛因为采买出去过几趟，居然就和街坊邻居熟悉得像从小就生活在这里一样。

以上是他们今天走在街上，又一次被拦下打招呼的时候里欧的想法。

啊！真让人嫉妒啊！

“里欧，怎么啦？”加洛对自己这点毫无自觉，太阳估计也不知道自己会发光呢。他总以为是自己消防员的身份受到大家的欢迎，可是在雪国这里他什么也不是，仅仅是加洛，仅仅是二十来岁的大男孩，村子里的人仍然喜欢他，就这样他都毫无自觉吗？

“没什么。”里欧调整着背包带子，闷闷地说，听见耳边又传来耳熟的、重复了不知道多少次可能有上百次的语句。

“加洛！去哪儿呀？”

里欧简直能背下来加洛接下来的回答，还是用高昂的声音带着笑说出来——“去萨菲尔湖！”

长达一周的劳动后，旅店从里到外焕然一新，包工头阿依终于松了口给他们放假，加洛打算去冰湖——就是他们到达雪国第一天在阿诺照片里看到的萨菲尔湖。出发之前伊瑞斯夫人给他们准备了水和食物，把一顶带有绒球的帽子戴到里欧头顶，祝他们一路顺风。

事实是他们花了快一个小时都还没走出街道，这全都是加洛的好人缘的错。里欧果然听见了加洛的回答：”去萨菲尔湖！“，和他想象的一字不差。

不过接下来就有一些出乎意料了，裁缝店的婆婆把一笼带着热气的蒸笼端出来：“加洛要吃红豆糕吗？还有旁边这位小朋友，要吃吗？”

“他叫里欧哦。”加洛笑着晃了一下里欧的肩膀，婆婆就说：“那里欧要吃红豆糕吗？”

里欧突然被关照，手足无措起来：“啊，啊......谢谢。”

他们总算离开了街道，站在高处望回去，散落在雪地里的房屋顶都葺着细木板，铺了黑色的圆圆石子，前两天加洛还和破损的屋顶打过交道，它们远看像裸露的岩石一般漆黑，是卧倒在地面上的山岩。阳光把白色的雪染上暖融融的色彩，天气晴朗得一点雾气也没有，只站在地面上就能看很远，看得到远处的杉林、滑雪场、和天幕相接的山峦，一切都纤毫毕现。

加洛走在前方，往杉林更茂密的地方去。北方的森林并不像南国一样密密匝匝，落叶的阔木只剩下树干光秃秃地立着，杉树青黑色的树叶聚拢起来像一座瘦长的塔，阳光穿过稀疏的林木，影子把整片的金色切割成一块一块的。

脚下的路大概是很少有人来过了，积雪并没有清扫，加洛踢开雪块，问：“里欧你见到雪了，感觉怎么样？”

“感觉.....跟以前在底特律的雪不一样。”偶尔有挡到路的树枝被加洛伸手拨开，却连着波动了一串的雪，哗啦啦地掉到里欧身上，他往后跳了两步躲开，微微喘气地说着。

“有什么不一样？”加洛心想，里欧倒是不一样，安静了很多。

“更轻盈吧，虽然积雪都挺重的，但是雪国的雪纯粹得很绵软呢，而且，感觉会吞掉声音。”

踩在雪地里也会有嘎吱嘎吱的脚步声，加洛不太能理解里欧说的后半句话，偏头看他。徒步一段时间，热气从天灵盖冒出来，帽子会把温度都锁在头顶，于是里欧把毛绒织物取下来。他的耳朵和鼻尖都红红的，不知道是热的还是冻的。

里欧哈出来的白气随着他说话飘散，“在消防队的时候太忙了，闲下来就会觉得很安静，说起来，加洛你知道阿诺的亲生父亲是死于燃烧者的火焰吗？”

“欸？我不知道啊！”加洛大声叫起来。

“忘了跟你说了。”

“又是这样，有什么事情要第一时间告诉我啊，里欧对我总是保守秘密，有这个必要吗？”

里欧当然不承认这一点，为此和加洛争辩了好几个回合。加洛也许被说服了也许没有，但他并不想继续这个话题，把双手举起来放到脑后，说：“怪不得阿依那么讨厌我们。”

“是讨厌我，顺带讨厌你吧。她额头上是火焰的伤痕，和你手臂上的一样。”

里欧想着事情，放慢了脚步。加洛踩在石阶上停下，把手揣在衣服口袋里转身，直直看着台阶下的里欧。阳光和金色的头发撞在一起，竟然显得更加透明起来，连里欧的眼睫都是透明的。加洛莫名觉得里欧像飞鸟一样马上就要飞走了，出声道：“里欧，你有后悔过吗？”

“后悔什么？“里欧直视着加洛的眼睛，对方透蓝的眼眸里蘸满了阳光，瞳孔深处蕴了一团永不熄灭的红色火焰，刮过耳边的风把金色的发丝拂起来，不过寒冷已经不再会造成困扰。里欧把不安分的半长头发别到耳后去，笑了出来。“我并不后悔成为了燃烧者哦。火焰对我来说是重要的同伴。但我也不后悔失去火焰，无论是燃烧还是灭火都是我心甘情愿，何况......"

加洛把口袋里暖乎乎的手伸出来，那只名叫里欧的飞鸟毫不犹豫地把自己放到了加洛的手心。里欧没有带手套，黑色的手套和拘束衣一起成为了过去，现在这双手是消防员的手，有着和加洛手上相同的厚茧，只是指骨比他小了一圈。加洛牢牢抓住里欧的手，问："何况什么？“

这个问题没有得到回答，里欧晃了晃手臂，催促加洛向前走。

好吧，也不是非要得到答案。

看起来低矮的山用脚亲自丈量还是比想象中困难多了，他们在路上吃掉了准备好的午餐，汗水顺着下颌低落，加洛几乎要怀疑天黑之前能不能赶回去了。

转角的杉林到了尽头，冰湖充裕出现在面前。照片永远比不上亲眼所见——四周的雪山被凭空削一个豁口，雪厚厚盖上去，倾斜的山石插到湖里，云层和雪山全部倒映进湖里，像倒映在天然的蓝宝石里。萨菲尔湖蓝得不可思议，只有纯净的大海才有这种油画棒一样的颜色。

山里人把这个叫海子，加洛说着，他放下背包跳到了冰面上去。

”喂喂喂，冰会破掉的吧。”透明的蓝色看上去剔透脆弱，但是加洛已经滑离岸边，大声回答：“没问题！我问过村里人了！冰湖很厚的，里欧也下来滑冰试试看吧！”

里欧还穿着加绒的运动鞋，小心地踩上冰面。

不远处的加洛弯下腰，凑近看冰面。“里欧你还记得我们在普罗米利斯掉进去的那个冰湖吗？”

“记得。不过萨非尔湖下可不是中空的。”

和他在火车上梦见的黑漆漆的冰湖完全不一样，没有深不见底的湖水和窒息一样的声音，即使萨菲尔湖下面冰封着东西，也会是那种史前巨兽的脊椎之类的吧？有一种冰层能够冻结时间的错觉。

加洛还在继续说着，“要不是你融化了冰面我可能永远也不知道下面是空的，一直把它当做私人冰场来用。”

“那你学会滑冰了吗？”

“没有......不过我可以在冰面上行走，这并不容易，当初爱娜也在冰面摔倒过......”

加洛话没说完，就看见里欧越过自己到前方去了。里欧熟悉了冰面的平衡，脚尖画出一个漂亮的半圆，“我在底特律学过一段时间的滑冰。不过现在已经忘得差不多了，没有冰鞋也不能做旋转——”

他把双手背在腰后，外套的衣角被风掀起，加洛几乎能够想象里欧厚厚的衣物下挺直的背脊，还有向后舒展开的蝴蝶骨。里欧在冰面上自如地滑行，像精灵，像即将起飞的鸟，之前在杉林里那种即将飞走的感觉又重新席卷了加洛。

“你这叫忘得差不多了吗？”

加洛吵吵嚷嚷着想学，里欧自我感觉是半桶水的业余水平，完全不具备误人子弟的资格，不过看见加洛赞叹的神情忍不住有一点觉得好玩起来，他沿着圆形的轨迹转了一圈，说：”你两脚分开一些，把重心放低，然后手臂虚虚架在胸口，就像这样——”里欧随手做了一个示范。

加洛照做，单手肘抬平，别扭得不行：“我怎么感觉你在耍我......”

里欧滑行的速度陡然加快，以鸟类俯冲的姿态落到了加洛身边，停住的时候却又利落得灵巧。他朝身后展开的双手逆风搭到加洛架在胸口的手臂上，笔直的腿抬到空中，像燕子的尾巴剪开倾泻的阳光，倒影在蓝色透亮的冰面。

“就是在耍你——”

鸟，精灵，里欧，他扬起头，脚尖和脖颈都绷成流畅的线条。熟悉的金色刘海与紫罗兰的眼睛在瞬间放大，加洛只是觉得手臂上停了一只鸟儿的重量，他和里欧的鼻尖就短暂地撞到了一起，同时相撞的还有嘴唇。

仅仅是冰刃点到冰面那样的用力和短暂，里欧又飞快地滑离了，飘散在空中的声音带着得逞的笑意：

“快回家吃晚饭啦！”

***TBC***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //啊里欧以前在底特律学过滑冰这个想法，是受到一位画手太太 @伏特0xygen! 的启发：看图点这里。申请授权的时候老师表示期待......真是压力爆棚......坐在电脑前心情复杂，总之是我笔力不足的原因导致变现力不足，请多包涵（艾特出来真是太！不好意思了！跪下）。
> 
> //写这里的时候去看了不少花滑相关。穿着运动鞋在冰面上，还那么久没有练习，所以基础的跳跃甚至是抬腿动作都没有让里欧表现，只有最后一次抬腿是扶着加洛做的，也许能够做到吧（）
> 
> //下一章：火焰与眼泪


	5. 火焰与眼泪

\------------------------------------------------------

第五章：火焰与眼泪

\------------------------------------------------------

穿过杉林往山下下走，阳光的曝晒把雪水冻住，里欧踩着冰一路往下飞奔，解开的围巾松松地揽在肩头，带着流苏的围巾尾巴上下跳动。直到跑回村口他才撑着膝盖呼呼地喘气，加洛单手扶着墙壁上气不接下气：“跑这么快......做什么......”

“快到，晚饭时间了。”

他们一边平复呼吸一边往家的方向走去，加洛喃喃地说：“总感觉气氛有些不对劲。”“哪里看出来的？”“直觉，消防员的直觉。”

里欧显然并不能赞同加洛的直觉，不过这次是他输掉了。不知道为什么蹲在家门口的阿诺正在大声说：“今天晚上我们喝西北风吧！”

一旦提到家务就会露出胃痛一样的纠结表情的摄影师现在也同样的皱眉苦脸，抱着脑袋说：“啊我真的不会烧火！”阿诺在伊瑞斯夫人的训斥中看见了归家的里欧和加洛，精神一振，”里欧要来试试看吗？“

”火“这个字眼让两位消防员一下子精神紧绷起来——虽然紧绷的方向不太一样。雪国的雪会扰乱管道的工作， 每年这个时候都会出现断水断气的情况。不过任何困难总是有对策的，阿依正把堆在仓库里的箱子搬出来，里面装的是柴火。

“所以需要烧火煮饭啦......但我真的不会啊！”

加洛心说里欧肯定会啊，他对于普罗米亚的操控得心应手，区区柴火也不在话下吧.......不过这真的合适吗？消防员和前燃烧者身份，无论哪一个都不适合点燃火苗。但里欧已经眼睛闪闪发光，请求道：“可以交给我吗这份工作？”

怎么会有这么喜欢火焰的消防员！加洛在心里大叫着，正打算和里欧一起，就被阿依分配了任务。“加洛！把这几箱柴火送到道恩先生家里去！我要去接小吉回家了。”

加洛心不在焉地答应着，把视线投向房屋旁边的仓库，实际上那不是仓库，而是备用的灶房。伊瑞斯夫人把锅架到灶台上，里欧的身影完全隐藏起来，只能看到一个金色的发顶。真的没问题吗？加洛凑进了问着，伊瑞斯夫人安慰道：“没问题啦！很快就会恢复天然气的，不影响明天的婚礼。”

我说的可不是那个问题啊！加洛把柴火搬上推车，轮子轱辘的声音吵得人心烦意乱，连同思绪也搅成一团乱麻。

里欧大概从来没有停止对火焰的爱吧，他还说过火焰是重要的同伴来着，加洛拿着阿依鬼画符一样的地图在街道上打转，丝毫没有意识到自己走错了方向，犹自在想着，只要不受伤就好了吧，里欧接触火焰会让他开心一点吗？

但无论如何，加洛一想到里欧在独自点火就觉得不可以。虽然也说不上独自，厨房里还有伊瑞斯夫人呢，里欧肯定不会把房子烧起来。

不过会不会受伤就说不定了吧，如果加洛-提莫斯先生不在旁边看着他的话。

加洛产生了一种类似于监护人一样的责任感。上天显然是没有听到他心里着急的声音，绕路耽搁了时间，加洛好一会才回到家里。

厅堂里吵闹得很，加洛心里一紧，踏进去才发现是刚回家的小吉正在哇哇大哭。“不知道是哪家的小孩说了不好的话，小吉你哭什么啊，说出来我去收拾那家伙一顿。”阿依这种危险的言论被伊瑞斯夫人打断，加洛四下环顾没看见里欧，问：“夫人，里欧呢？”

“那孩子好像很喜欢生火，我让他再烧一壶水啦。”

那不就是只有里欧在厨房吗？加洛顾不上安慰小吉，跨过厅堂撞开灶房的门。

门上的珠帘被粗鲁的动作摇晃得丁零当啷，里欧安静地坐在板凳上，看起来挺好的。

加洛挠着头念了里欧的名字，刚刚安下的心却又一次提起来。

跳动的火光在里欧的脸上映出两道发光的水痕，像蜗牛在叶片上爬过的痕迹那样明显。前燃烧者拨了拨柴火，竹筒在火里发出哔剥的爆炸声音。里欧没有出声，也不转移目光，就这么看着火焰发呆。

加洛很少看到里欧的眼泪——曾经里欧的火龙把普罗米利斯的夜空撕碎，愤怒里蕴藏的悲哀让加洛觉得里欧流泪了，可如果说狭窄的定义的话，水从来没有从里欧紫罗兰一样的眼睛里涌出来过，好像里欧身体的里的火焰把水分都蒸干了，传统意义上的流泪对于燃烧者的首领是不存在的。不是因为不难过，是因为不会，所以不流泪。

柜台上的抽纸被加洛拿过来，握在手里像一个定时炸弹，加洛不知道该不该递给里欧。

虽然流泪通常是很伤心的事情，但是里欧看起来并不是那么的难过，火光甚至把他的眉眼烧得柔和，柴火所升起来是普通的火焰，有着橘色的轮廓，里欧看到了会想起普罗米亚吗？

屋外吵闹的声音越发大了，依稀能听见阿依在说着“男生还掉眼泪你是不是男子汉”，灶房的安静也在下一秒被打破，珠帘再次被不速之客撞出声音。

大概是安慰失败，小吉仍然稀里哗啦地哭着，站在门口和加洛大眼瞪小眼。

好了灶房里又多了一个流泪的小孩，不过安慰小孩应该简单多了。

“会哭挺好的。”加洛提了提裤子蹲到和小吉一样高的位置，“我说真的，我也会哭，里欧也会哭。没什么不好意思的，男子汉会流血也一样会流泪，会笑也一样会哭，总之我觉得挺好的。”

他说着把手里的纸巾塞到小吉手里，以“大哭一场吧！”作为安慰的总结，实在是乱七八糟，灶台那边的里欧发出了轻声的笑。小吉把纸巾背到身后，踉踉跄跄地站到了里欧面前，哽咽着说话：“ 如果我给你一张纸巾的话，你可以回答我一个问题吗？”

好家伙，借花献佛还会做交易。加洛哭笑不得地想着。里欧把脸颊旁边地头发拂开，煞有介事地把双手放在膝盖上，“好，你问吧。”

“里欧真的不是我哥哥吗？”

“不是哦，但我可以是。”

“骗人......亲人难道不是看血缘关系的吗？”小吉抽抽搭搭地又难过起来，加洛感觉到了棘手，这下子总不能再说什么“没事我也没有亲人”之类的安慰了。

里欧说：“小吉为什么想要亲人呢？”

“他们说亲人是很珍贵的.....只有我没有。”

“亲人不是因为血缘关系才珍贵，是因为爱才珍贵。”里欧慢慢地说着，抬起头来看着加洛。“被爱的人都是很了不起的。”

水壶里的水大概是沸腾了，不过谁也没心思管，任由水蒸气噗噜噜冒出来，里欧又低下头去看着小吉金色的发顶，问他：“小吉有被爱着吗？”

门边出现了四个整整齐齐的脑袋，伊瑞斯夫人他们扒着门框往里看，小吉一言不发地点点头，又啪嗒啪嗒地掉眼泪，全部落到里欧的肩膀上。

“那小吉了不起。”里欧拍拍小男孩的背，笑了笑。

门边的伊瑞斯夫人冲加洛做口型：[没问题吧？]加洛摆摆手表示没问题。不过接下来在饭桌上，小吉把饭碗底部磕到桌面上，拍着桌子站起来说：“今天晚上我要和加洛和里欧一起睡！”

这可完全不是没问题的样子啊！

很有问题啊！

***TBC***

\------------------------------

//虽然说所有取名我会到文章结束再解释，不过你们可以猜一猜小吉的英文对应怎么写~小吉的全名是伊米吉-布朗哦。

//下一章：婚礼


	6. 婚礼

\---------------------------------

第六章：婚礼

\---------------------------------

最后还是一起睡了。

加洛体温总是很高，早上醒来的时候发现身上挂了一个树袋熊一样的小吉。杂物间睡两个成年人已经很勉强，阿依不得不收拾了一间房屋给他们，强调说这是怕小吉着凉了。怕冷的小吉睡在里欧和加洛的中间，这和他们平时睡觉的姿势大不相同，加洛从抱人的一方变成了被抱的，居然好一会才睡着。

旁边的床铺已经空空荡荡，里欧大概是已经起床了。加洛伸完懒腰把小吉叫醒：“快起床啦，记不记得今天要做什么？”

小孩子精力旺盛，从迷糊到清醒只用了一个问句的时间，小吉把嘴巴张得圆圆的，说着。

“婚礼！”

雪国的婚礼再怎么简单，还是有一些必要的仪式的。

阿依早早地到家里去了，她把男士的礼服和各种用具用篮子装起来，一并放到了廊下。按照传统新郎新娘在婚礼前夜不能相见，布朗先生昨晚也住到了旅店来，不过他的家人只有小吉一个，看着个头只到腰的小男孩，加洛和里欧只好充当男方家人的角色。帮新郎穿好礼服后，加洛晃晃篮子：“怎么还有化妆品。”在场的四位男性面面相觑，对这方面都不拿手。

里欧抓了抓头发，叹着气说：“那我来吧。”

“里欧你这都会？”

“以前在火山住的时候有姐姐教过我。”里欧说着把双手洗干净，拧开瓶瓶罐罐的盖子，凑近闻了闻，说。

“很奇怪吧，朝夕不保的流亡还要看重这些没用的东西。不过这种没用的技能居然也会有用到的一天。”他双腿稍微分立站在新郎面前，一边说着“抬头闭眼”一边把粉底液找出来，看起来还真有几分专业的样子——在加洛和小吉这样的外行人看来。

里欧很快就结束了这个潦草的妆容，拍拍手说我只会这么多啦。小吉原地跳了跳，“小吉也想要化妆！”

布朗先生说：“小孩子化什么妆。”

加洛也赞同地点点头。孩童的皮肤好，根本不需要任何修饰，不过里欧还是蹲下来，说：“假如我帮小吉化妆，那你要答应我一个要求。”

“什么要求？”

“我还没想好。什么要求都有可能哦。”

小吉纠结着点点头说那好吧，里欧就把他抱到凳子上，抬起小吉的脸蛋，严肃地说：“闭上眼睛。”

然后用清水在小吉脸蛋上一通乱拍。

等到小吉睁开眼的时候，里欧把他的额头上点了一枚红印，宣布大功告成。加洛斜斜地看着里欧，凑近了小声说：“你骗小孩子。”

里欧踩了加洛一脚，还没等加洛夸张地指责，门外已经有人在敲门。

“快出发啦！”

阿诺把复杂沉重的相机挂在胸前，看来是今天的专属摄影师了。“没办法，我回家的重大意义就在于给他们拍照。”

按照习俗，新郎新娘要在杉树下念出誓词、交换戒指，而两边的路线完全不同，绕了一个圆圈。加洛和里欧陪在小吉的身后，一路上遇到的所有人都会上前送出祝福。晴朗的天气下很远就能看清巨大的杉树，还有另一头走过来的新娘。

伊瑞斯夫人的妆容比新郎精致多了，在雪一样洁白的婚服衬托下像画中人雪中仙，眼睛比夜晚银河里的星砂还要明亮，脸颊旁的霞色已经分不清是腮红还是红晕。

本应由双方父母把新人送来，不过现在都由孩子们代劳了。阿依托着伊瑞斯夫人的手站在杉树右侧，郑重地说：“妈妈就交给你了。”

小吉站在布朗先生身边，也把自己的手举起来托着爸爸的手，学着说：“爸爸就交给你了！”

观礼的大家发出善意的笑声，不过很快又安静下来。

道恩先生作为证婚人，提示双方可以开始念誓词了。每一场婚礼的誓词都不相同，是由两位新人共同写出的诺言，据阿依说他们很早就开始准备婚礼誓词，但直到最后一刻都保守秘密，“可千万别洋洋洒洒几十页，把大家都念睡着了！”

杉树上堆积的雪已经开始融化，青绿的常青树在雪地里长盛不衰，伊瑞斯夫人抢了半拍，说：“从今以后。”错拍约莫是太紧张了，布朗先生赶紧重复一遍：“从今以后。”

他们又步调一致地齐声说：“两个人一直这样走下去吧。”

不仅没有洋洋洒洒，还短小得大家都没反应过来——就这一句话的婚礼誓词，他们已经开始交换戒指了。阿诺在旁边拍着照感慨：“这也太短了。”

“或许是短小才能让人记住吧。”加洛倒是很能理解。

证婚人用杉树枝撒雪到新人的头顶，里欧想要询问这样做的原因，不过阿诺已经跑到别处去换角度拍摄了，是身后裁缝家的小姑娘出声回答：“如果在冬天举行婚礼，都要在头上撒雪，寓意一直到白头。”

“那还真是契合誓词的习俗啊。”

简单的仪式很快就结束，阿依赶紧把几位劳动力吆喝回去，接下来还有婚宴需要准备。

婚宴的人手大大不足，连小吉都穿上了鹅黄色的小围裙来帮忙。里欧端着盘子四处穿梭，这时候围裙上的名字帮了大忙，每个人都能准确地叫出他的名字。里欧从来没有被这么多陌生人呼唤过，还是善意的呼唤。不过他也来不及应对，主厨的阿依忙得恨不得把他们每个人切成两半用。

好在忙归忙，没有出什么大错。里欧站到窗户下的角落松一口气的时候，猛地看见新娘子趴在窗棱上向外看。

伊瑞斯夫人已经把洁白的婚服换成了普通的红色外套，“本来应该穿另一套红婚服的，但是还没有做好，我不方便出露面。准备婚宴很辛苦吧。”

“是很忙碌，但也很棒，仅仅是旁观都觉得很幸福啊。”里欧把衣兜里温热的饭团分给伊瑞斯夫人夫人一半，问：“夫人怎么下定决心要结婚的呢？”

“谈不上下定决心，其实生活在一起很久了，但感觉还是需要一点仪式感吧。”

伊瑞斯夫人托着下巴，咬了一口饭团，角落的阴影把她盛装的面容修饰地如同少女，却又带着时光流淌过的痕迹，远处宾客的身影影影绰绰，伊瑞斯夫人慢慢地说：“虽然过去有很多难过的事情，但是幸好走到了今天。”

“我也这么想。”

“嗯？”

里欧也慢慢地说，“我也这么想，虽然过去有很多难过的事情，但是幸好走到了今天。”

***

忙碌的婚宴后是是放松的夜晚，玻璃杯的杯沿相撞，整天都陀螺一样高速旋转的年轻人们终于有机会坐下来干杯。

“无论如何，举办宴会还是太累了。”阿依把果子酒添满，问阿诺照片什么时候能够洗出来。

现在原片还都躺在存储卡里，既没有挑选也没有修图，阿诺趴在桌子上不想工作，拎着玻璃杯大声说：“所有工作明天再说！”然后仰头灌了一大口。

“等等这是水，我的酒呢？”

一圈寻找之后，小吉抱着阿诺的杯子被大家发现。“小孩子不能喝酒！”阿诺想要把酒杯要回来，小吉已经满脸酒红，醉得相当明显，说：“可是很甜很好喝......里欧要喝吗？”

“等等里欧也不......”

“我成年了！”加洛的反对还没有说完，里欧就接过小吉递过来的酒杯一饮而尽，气冲云天地把杯口朝下翻转，表示已经喝完了。

阿诺哇哦了一声，拍着里欧的肩膀表示赞许。阿依对这群醉鬼无话可说，坐到廊下去看星星了。

雪夜并不算清朗，但星星亮得如同银沙，银河缀在天幕上，屋里温暖的空气和寒冷交汇，加洛站到阿依旁边去，没头没脑地说：“对不起。”他没有穿戴左手的臂套，挽起衣袖就能看见手臂上斑驳的伤痕，和阿依额头上的一样，都是普罗米亚留下的烙印。

阿依盯着那些疤痕看了一会，说：“你道什么歉，我父亲是死于燃烧者，那和你无关。”

“和里欧有关也就和我有关啦，”加洛毫不避讳地说：“还有谢谢。”

“我可没说过要原谅，燃烧者用火焰伤害了那么多人。”

“是，火焰伤害了很多人，但我们也伤害了很多燃烧者。”从普罗米亚引擎舱的废墟里救出的燃烧者，有的是老人，有的是小孩，还有更多的已经化为灰烬，里欧有理由恨所有人......助纣为虐的，通风报信的，每一层愤怒后都是无边的悲痛。风平浪静之后，里欧被恨着，却收敛了自己的仇恨。

加洛曾经说过要把冲燃烧者的怒火全部灭掉，但这太困难了，敌对的双方积怨太深，彼此伤害。加洛第一次意识到自己的无能为力——他不能劝说在大火中失去宝贵东西的人们放下仇恨，也无法磨平前燃烧者们心中的悲痛和愤恨。一切语言都苍白，所有努力都像浮游撼树，他只能退让，把底线放到里欧身上，“我只是不希望他再受伤了，伤心也不行。”

阿依把头发放下来，“说那么多，你不也一样吗。”

“啊？”

“你不也是原谅了燃烧者吗？明明也在火焰中失去了最宝贵的一切吧。”

阿依把加洛堵得哑口无言，低头把蓝黑色的发圈套在手腕上，想起之前阿诺说“你不觉得里欧和报道上的很不一样了吗”。

确实很不一样，前燃烧者的首领会被烫到舌头哈气，会赌气地把酒喝光然后翻转杯子证明，会跳起来接住发圈扎头发，还会哭会笑，会说“谢谢”和“好厉害”，像是从冷硬的成年人逆生长一样，孩子气得年轻起来。屋里阿诺还在逗喝醉的小吉，问着：“小吉觉得里欧是你哥哥吗？那为什么不叫他哥哥呢？”小吉打了个小小的酒嗝儿，大声回答：”里欧就是里欧！”

她偏过头去，咬了咬下唇，低声地说：“太狡猾了。太狡猾了啊......”

今天晚上注定不能让小吉再睡在里欧旁边了，加洛可照顾不过来两个醉鬼。里欧酒量相当浅，好在酒品还行，整儿红通通地趴在沙发上睡。屋外开始飘一点细雪，加洛给里欧头上戴好帽子，外套的拉链也拉到最上面，把他背到背上，牢牢地固定住里欧的腿，打算冒雪冲回去。阿诺抱起小吉，问他：“还好吗？”

“还好，里欧一点也不重。”可能跟骨架小有关？里欧怎么看都是小鬼的体型，但就算是这样也太轻了。加洛走得不快，稳稳地把每一步踏实。耳边全是里欧呼吸的酒气，这是喝了多少啊，他想着，把快要滑下去的里欧往上颠了颠，感觉背上是一根羽毛。

羽毛或许夸张了，但是轻得不像人类的体重。似乎普罗米亚的离开也带走了里欧骨头里的重量，他的骨头会不会是中空的呢？鸟类的骨头也是中空的。不过里欧倒是不会飞走，趴在肩头摇摇晃晃地醒过来，叫了一声加洛的名字。

加洛答应着，听见醉鬼里欧口齿不清地唱了一串外星文，一个词也听不清，然后打了个喷嚏。

细雪逐渐密集，加洛正打算跑起来，头顶罩了一把大大的黑色雨伞，来自不远不近地跟在后面的阿依。

“啊，谢谢，”加洛看着女孩子别扭的表情，找了个拙劣的台阶：“这伞真大啊。”

连醉倒的里欧都安静下来，空气尴尬得像开了一个大洞，加洛正不知道说什么好的时候，阿依突然问：“你和里欧......真的不是恋人吗？“

加洛用热毛巾把里欧的脸擦干净，草草为他洗漱，然后把人抱到床上去。阿依那个问题虽然含糊搪塞过去了，但由此想多是不可避免的事情。

里欧也好狡猾啊......在冰湖上吻他，在喝醉后叫加洛的名字，在安慰的时候说”被爱的人都了不起“，这些算什么呢？加洛除了”好狡猾“以外说不出来别的词，浑身上下像是被蚂蚁爬过一样奇怪。他还没整理好自己的头绪，某个醉鬼已经醒了过来。

“加洛，我想看烟花。”

“你喝醉了。”

里欧这时候倒是口齿清楚起来，“我没有。”

“好吧你说没有就没有，”加洛坐到床头，决定不和现在的里欧讲道理，但是烟花是一个不能实现的愿望。

里欧跳下床，连鞋也不穿，从柜子里面翻出一盒烟花棒——是前几天在旅店找到的，也不知道有没有受潮。

加洛很快妥协了，拿出火柴问：”里欧要划火柴吗？”

“不，加洛点吧。”不知道为什么，里欧放弃了点燃火苗的机会。

小小的火柴在火柴盒侧面摩擦，“刺啦”地亮起了火焰。里欧把灰色的火药凑近，然后烟花开始噼里啪啦地绽放。

光点四处飞溅，却并不会伤人，加洛仍然提醒道：“不可以用手握住哦。”

里欧乖乖地握着下端柔软的铁丝，看着烟花的火芯在短短的铁丝上里移动，忽然出声说：“加洛，我会唱那首歌了。”

“什么歌？”

里欧就垂着头哼唱起来，他在路上哼唱的音符终于清晰了一点，加洛听出来这是那天CD里放的歌，但是歌词速度太快也分辨不出来唱的内容，正想说里欧你唱慢一点的时候，后颈突然一紧。

衣领被扯住，加洛不得不低下头去，所有想说的话都被温柔地堵住。已经烧尽的烟花棒和灰烬一起掉落在地板上，大概阿依看见会生气吧，但谁也注意不到这个小细节了。

酥酥的蚂蚁爬过一样的感觉变成席卷的风暴席卷，风从每一根骨头、每一寸血管吹起来，直直吹到心脏。肺里的空气全部被里欧夺走，呼吸困难与心跳过载让加洛发烧一般脸红起来。

但实际上里欧的动作相当温柔——比那天冰湖上的碰撞温柔多了，耐心地造访了加洛所有齿列，果酒的味道还没有散去就被送了进来，微醺的呼吸与喘气轻微得像窗外的细雪。

“加洛，我......”里欧的鼻尖仍然和加洛靠在一起，他说话又变得模糊不清起来，长久的亲吻花光了精力，里欧断电一样没把话说完，就靠着睡过去了。

“喂喂喂，”加洛摇晃着里欧，但是丝毫不起作用。”把话说完啊！‘我’的后面是什么？

“就这样睡过去也太狡猾了吧！”

***TBC***

//本来是两张来着干脆合在一起好了。马上就完结啦，就在下一章～

//下一章：小吉看不到的地方


	7. 小吉看不到的地方

\---------------------------------

第七章：小吉看不到的地方

\---------------------------------

//我好颓废所以干脆提前放结局，总之结尾很短...

//文中引用代表歌词。

\---------------------------------

一件事情是有时效性的。

加洛意识到这个人间真谛的时候，是在第二天。

譬如你在众目睽睽下从楼梯上滚了下来还对大家行了一个大礼这样窘迫的事情，只要一段时间不提，大家都会默契地淡忘，过一段时间就会抛之脑后，即使被问到也可能疑惑地说：”有这回事吗？“毕竟大家的生活每天都有这样那样的事情发生，不被提起的事情当然属于清理磁盘时要删除的文件。

萨非尔湖回来以后发生了一连串的事情，以至于加洛现在还没有为那个短暂的吻困扰过，也是这个原因。

想要得到问题的答案，就要抓紧时间问出口，哪怕里欧不记得或者不承认，总比这一切又被压到磁盘的“不常用文件”要好得多。加洛这样下定决心，却总是被各种突发情况打断，比如现在的敲门声——

“第二套婚服做好啦！”是裁缝店的小姑娘南希，脆生生地说出了来意。里欧抱着红色的包裹，把它交给伊瑞斯夫人，“加洛，你怎么了？”

“没，没什么。”加洛只能这样说。

阿诺被立刻揪出来工作，需要把这套婚服的婚纱照补齐。新娘红色的布缎上绣满了花团，层层叠叠的花纹精巧得让人赞叹，连同头饰也一并做了出来。红色更衬气色一些，不过在镜头前两位新人太不自然。阿诺无奈地抱着相机指挥：”笑得太尴尬了！你们别看镜头了，就自然一点走走好了。“

拍摄场地自然是更宽广的旅店，里欧和小吉陪着他们四处乱逛，阿依把音响搬出来，打算放一点背景音乐。

加洛看着眼熟的旧CD，问：”这些唱片有歌词本吗？”

“有啊。”阿依说着把歌词本也找出来，“你要找那天下午你们放的那首吗，在这。”

原来这首歌叫《两个人》，歌词长长短短地排列着，加洛才看完，小吉旧跑了过来问：“姐姐！把嘴唇贴在一起是什么意思呢？”

要不是小吉说了“姐姐”加洛几乎要以为这是在问自己了，被嚇一跳。阿依一下子就知道发生了什么，捂住小吉的眼睛，“不准在小吉面前做那种事情！”

接下来就是在小吉“那种事情是哪种事情”的追问里混乱的时间，一群大人只能坐下来给小朋友讲解。

雪又开始飘了起来，近些日子气温升高，积雪也渐渐融化，杉树青色的部分露出更多，雪地上的天空是浅淡的蓝白色，这可能是雪国解封之前的最后一场雪了。阿诺笑着问加洛和里欧要不要拍照吗，小吉挤挤挨挨地凑过来一起合照，里欧让他站在加洛和自己前面。

伊瑞斯夫人对着摄影师指手画脚，吵吵嚷嚷地和阿诺争论着怎么拍里欧加洛更好，身后的音响刚好放到那首熟悉的《两个人》，吉他的声音里雪落下的速度渐渐变得缓慢，冰晶不断凝结成各式各样的精巧形状，六角的冰晶落到了里欧的眼睫上。

已经决定了

即使等我们到了50岁

睡在同一张床上

也要紧紧牵着手 血液相融

永不分离

愿在这样的梦里

一睡不醒

加洛弯下腰，用唇接住了里欧眼睛上的雪花，把还没融化的微凉送到里欧的嘴角边。不远处伊瑞斯夫人和阿诺按住了暂停键一般噤声，阿诺作为摄影师的职业素养还是按下了快门。“只有这里是小吉看不到的地方。”加洛想要解释自己突如其来的行为，但是一点说服力也没有。

“小吉还记得答应过我一个要求吗？”里欧没有抬头，在一片寂静里面，对着小吉说：“现在要履行承诺了，请闭上眼睛十秒钟。”

”好！十——“

在小吉闭上眼睛大声开始倒数的那一刻起，加洛就被一股大力拽着，唇齿间激烈的碰撞甚至让人怀疑见了血。

”九——“

音乐声在不断盘旋，瞬时的记忆仍旧留在脑海里，加洛几乎能说出接下来的歌词：“有醒来的时候，才是梦吧。就再给它起个名字，你写的读作恋，我写的读作爱”。

“八——”

加洛把眼睛也阖上，重心不稳地继续这个吻。

等到倒数到一的时候，他们已经重叠着摔倒到雪地上了。伊瑞斯夫人和阿诺还在争论着什么，小吉也凑过来说话，里欧在一片吵闹里面问：“你今天想要问我什么？”

“原来你记得啊.......”加洛抓紧机会问：“昨天晚上，‘我’的后面你想说什么？”

里欧却并没有正面回答，“感觉确实有时候需要仪式感呢。”

“什么意思？回答得直接一点嘛。”

里欧把虚虚握住的拳头在雪里张开，健康的粉色掌纹和雪地白色对比鲜明，他轻轻的声音落到地面上，却像惊雷一样能砸出雪印：“从今以后，两个人一直这样走下去吧。”

雪絮不断下落，把他们的头发撒上白色，加洛愣了愣，说：“这句话要两个人一起说吧。”然后把自己的手掌盖到里欧摊开的手上面，重复着。

“好啊，从今以后，两个人一直这样走下去吧。”

阿依催促在大雪来临之前拍集体照，镜头却还一直停留在加洛里欧身上，阿诺说着“不要急我再拍几张”。

积雪融化的水钻到脖子里，加洛打着寒战起身：“这是雪国解封之前的最后一场雪了吧。”

“嗯，雪国的春天要到了。”

里欧用掌心接住雪絮，笑着回答。

***END***

\--------------------------

//结束了。歌词是RAD的歌曲，“愿在这样的梦里一睡不醒。有醒来的时候，才是梦吧。就再给它起个名字，你写的读作恋，我写的读作爱”这一段很合适吧（就是语速真的好快啊我唱不了！）我好喜欢他们2006年那几张专辑！！！

//下一篇不打tag解释一下起名吧，不会有番外的，有一个我之前想的番外但我没什么力气写了：

返程的路上正好赶上早樱花潮，他们的假期还剩几天，在列车的中转站下车。

//就这样吧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解释名字：
> 
> 地名：
> 
> 霍里，Holly，冬青树
> 
> 弗罗斯特，Frost，霜
> 
> 萨菲尔，Sapphire，蓝宝石
> 
> 人名：
> 
> 伊瑞斯，Iris，蝴蝶花，没什么含义就是好听而已
> 
> 布朗，常见人名，大概理由是因为头发是棕色的？
> 
> 阿诺，Aloe，芦荟或者龙舌兰。本来音译应该是“阿洛”，为了避免和加洛重复字所以换了一个（我就是懒得找第二个合适的单词）
> 
> 阿依，不是英文名，是日语“爱”的音译。
> 
> 伊米吉，Image，你们猜对了，是影像，反映 ，象征的意思。虽然解释一遍很没意思但我还是要解释，小吉的金色头发使得他看起来很像里欧的一个映射，实际上映射的是两个人，里欧说小吉了不起，其实也是在说加洛了不起啦。
> 
> 解释完毕。


End file.
